


We'll protect you

by Historymaker99



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Dan and phil take in a girl who was abandoned by her parents and make her their daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

Another miserable day another freezing night on the streets of London. Kaitlyn shivered being only a 12 year old being on her own was hard. after her parents kicked her out after deciding they didn't want to take care of her anymore. They left her with a suitcase with some clothes, a hairbrush and a ponytail holder, about 20 dollars to spend on food, and they let her grab one book from her bookshelf before they shoved her out the front door and out of their lives completely and forever.

Kaitlyn noticed a park bench and she wheeled her pale pink suitcase over to it. She pulled out a tshirt and rolled it up to make a makeshift pillow. She pulled out the book that was written by her 2 favorite youtubers danisnotonfire and amazingphil. She clutched the book tightly to her chest as she began to sob hoping things would get better soon.

Dan and phil were walking home from the grocery store. “Now listen phil this box of cereal is yours I bought the exact same as mine so if I find you stealing mine again I'll have to kill you do you understand me”? “Hold on dan I think I hear someone crying” phil says as they pass by a park. They see someone sobbing on a park bench.

They walk over genuinely worried for this person. “Um hello” dan and phil ask. “Are you okay”? Kaitlyn freezes on the bench. She knows those voices well she'd know them anywhere. “I-I'm not really okay” she whispers. “M-my names kaitlyn and I'm 12 and my parents kicked me out of the house tonight”. She sobbed even harder her body now shaking. “Hey it's okay” they whisper. “What should we do phil” dan asks. “Isn't it obvious we have to take her home with us we can't leave a young girl on the streets all alone”. “Okay then”. Dan picks up Kaitlyn's suitcase and phil grabs Kaitlyn's hand. “Don't worry we'll take good care of you”.

They make it to the apartment and dan and phil lead her upstairs. “So this is our guest sofa bed” dan says. “You can sleep here till we find a better place for you to sleep”. “I don't mean to be a bother but c-could I take a shower I haven't had one in about 4 days”. They nod. “Of course”. Kaitlyn opens her suitcase putting her book on the couch where dan and phil finally notice it. “Are you a fan of us” dan asks. She nods. “When my parents were abusing me I would get on YouTube to try and block out the pain you guys are some of my favorite youtubers because you always help me smile s-sorry I should probably stop talking my parents told me nobody cares what I have to say so I taught myself to not talk a lot”. Dan and phil hug her gently. “That's not true at all” phil says. “Go get your shower and then we'll talk okay”? She nods grabbing a black shirt and white pj pants from her suitcase and dan shows her the way to the bathroom where she goes inside to get her shower.

“This is awful dan” phil says. “This poor girl was treated so horribly”. “I know” dan says. “we have to let her stay here right” phil asks his eyes swimming with worry and with tears. “Of course phil”. “Look at this copy of the amazing book is not on fire it's in tatters” phil says. “She must have read it over and over” dan whispers.

They hear footsteps approaching and they turn to see kaitlyn carrying her dirty clothes. “Where can I do my laundry” she asks. “I can do that” phil says. “But I'll be a burden if you do things for me”. “That's not true we want to help” dan says. “O-okay”. She hands her things to phil who takes them to the laundry room. 

“So first things first” dan says. “What do you like to do for fun”? “I-I love to read and write poetry”. “I love listening to music”. “Really what kind of music” dan asks. “W-well I like a lot of stuff like pop or rock but I mainly listen to stuff my mom couldn't stand”. “like what” phil asks. Kaitlyn smiles lightly as she pulls out some cds from her suitcase. “I snuck these out with me cause I couldn't live without them” she says. She shows them some one direction cds first, then some panic at the disco, some fall out boy, and finally some my chemical romance cds. 

“You like my chemical romance” dan asks softly. She nods. “My older brother used to listen to them and I've always liked them”. “Me and phil like them too” dan says. “So what's your brother like” phil asks. Kaitlyn's smile vanishes instantly. “H-he's dead” she says her voice cracking. “He died 2 years ago he said overdosed on pills and I was the one who found him and my parents blamed it on me”. 

Dan and phil gently hug kaitlyn again. “You weren't the cause” dan whsipers. “I-I know” she sobs. “I think it's about time for bed” phil says going to get some blankets and pillows for kaitlyn to sleep on. They lay the pillows on the sofa bed and kaitlyn curls into the blanket. “Is there anything else you need before you go to sleep” phil asks. “M-my pikachu plushy from my suitcase if you don't mind” she says. Phils eyes light up. “You like pokemon” he says. “Y-yeah”. “So do we”! Kaitlyn smiles. “Sorry I don't know too much about you guys I only could watch some of your videos before my parents cut my internet”. “Well we wouldn't do that to you” phil says. Dan hands her the pikachu. “If you need us we're in our rooms okay”? She nods curling into her pillow and she falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan and phil bolt out of bed as a scream is heard echoing through the apartment. They run out of their rooms to the living room where kaitlyn who is still asleep is screaming at the top of her lungs. They shake her awake and she turns to them teary eyed and she latches onto them sobbing. “Was it a nightmare” phil asks. Kaitlyn nods not letting go of them. “It's alright” dan whispers. “You're safe here with us”. “I saw them” she hiccups. “They were coming after me they were taking me away from you guys”. “They can't hurt you here” phil whispers. “We won't let them take you back” dan says. “R-really you promise”? “Yes” they both say softly. “C-can I sleep with one of you” she whimpers. Their hearts break a little at the sound of her voice. “Of course” dan whispers. “Who would you like to sleep with tonight”? “M-maybe you d-dan if it's n-not t-too m-much tr-trouble”? “Of course” he whispers. “I'll head back to my bedroom now” phil says. “Okay see you in the morning” dan says leading kaitlyn to his bedroom. He lays down on his bed and pats the empty space beside him. Kaitlyn sits down slowly still holding her pikachu and she lays back on the pillow and dan wraps the black and white checked duvet cover around her and he pulls her into a hug. “Everything will be alright” he whispers. “Night Danny” she whispers. Dan smiled softly. “good night kaitlyn”. Maybe this little girl will be alright after all if she stays with us.

So this starts a routine. Each night she sleeps with one of them and depending on her mood she decides if she sleeps with dan or phil. “Who will it be tonight little bear” dan asks. “Maybe philly”. “Yay our little lion cub wants me to sleep with her” phil says giving her a hug. Kaitlyn giggles lightly. “I love you two” she says with a smile. They freeze. “D-did I say something wrong” she asks worried. “No it's the first time you've told us that” dan whispers. “Well I do love you guys you're my only family after all”. “Well we love you too” phil says. “Right dan”? “Of course we love you kaitlyn”. 

They've spoiled her rotten as if she's really their daughter with new clothes and books and they've even taught her how to play their favorite video games. They still haven't shown her to their fans however as they don't know how they will react. Phil decided that they would have joint custody of her and the courthouse was more than happy to help them sign the documents. Now she really was their daughter. She calls them Danny and philly. 

They spoil her rotten with dan and phil merchandise and they set up their spare room as her bedroom. She doesn't stay in there much as she has nightly nightmares. “I think it's time the audience met kaitlyn” dan says. Phil nods. “Is that okay with you” dan asks her. Kaitlyn nods. “Well okay then how about in our next phil is not on fire we introduce her” dan says. “Sounds great we can have kaitlyn ask the questions and we'll answer them” phil says.

They set up the camera needed for filming and they start right away on the video. “Hi guys” phil says. “Hey internet” dan says. “It's that time of year again” they say pulling out the markers. They mark their faces up with whiskers amid their usual banter. “Today we have a special guest joining us” phil says. “Come on in” dan yells. Kaitlyn shyly walks in and sits beside them. “This is kaitlyn” phil says. “She will from now on always be with us in our videos and now it's time to initiate her”! They work together to draw on her face. “Also no we didn't get married and adopt a child” dan says. “Yeah we took in this wonderful girl who was abandoned by her parents and if you have a problem with that then you are no fans of ours” phil says. “We also couldn't leave her on the streets because she's one of the phanmily she's a fan” phil says. “Really phil you had to use a pun”. “Sorry”. Kaitlyn laughs. “Ahh stop moving please” phil says over dramatically. “You'll mess up the whiskers”. Kaitlyn tries her hardest not to laugh and somehow she barely succeeds.

They continue the video and kaitlyn has a blast asking them the questions that the fans had sent in. After the video phil turns to kaitlyn. “So how was that did you like making videos with us”? She nods and hugs them. “Yeah It was so much fun”.


	3. Chapter 3

A question pops into dans mind one day. “Katie have you gone to school”? Kaitlyn freezes. “I-I did but I don't want to go back I was bullied I hated it”. “Oh little bear” he whispers. “Can we homeschool her” phil asks. “I don't see why not” dan says. So they start her online lessons and kaitlyn excels in all the subjects.

The fans take a liking to kaitlyn. The comments on the pinof are a lot of poor thing or so happy you took her in and so far they haven't seen any harsh comments.

“We have vidcon California coming up” phil says. “We can just take her with us” dan says. “Really I get to go” she says wide eyed. “Of course little bear”. “Of course little lion cub”. They get her a United States tourist visa and they set out for the airport to take her with them. 

They sit cramped together in their little isle on the plane. “This is my first time on a plane” kaitlyn says nervously. “It'll be alright” dan and phil say as they hold her hands. “Little lion you'll be okay” phil whispers. “Thanks you guys” she says gulping as the plane speeds down the runway.

They touch down in LA about 9 hours later and they take a taxi to vidcon. They arrive a good while early before the convention even starts and they go inside after getting kaitlyn a vidcon pass so she can walk around with them. They head to a room where youtubers go to relax during the convention. Everyone turns to face them as they walk in. “So this is kaitlyn” Zoe says. “Hi darling” Tyler says with a wink. “H-hi” kaitlyn says hiding behind dan and phil. “She's pretty shy when it comes to meeting new people” they say with a smile. “Well you don't have to be scared of us” Tyler says walking over. “I know who you are” kaitlyn says lightly. “I watched your videos too before I moved in with Danny and philly”. “Really”? She nods. “I-I k-know this is a s-stupid q-question but could you s-say q and s-slay p-please”? Tyler's eyes light up and he giggles. “Of course anything for a fan girlfriend”. “Hey guys it's time for another q and slay” he says clapping his hands. “Can I get a picture with you” kaitlyn asks getting her phone out that dan and phil had bought her. It's a iPhone 6 with a pink glittery case. “Of course sugar”. Dan takes the picture of the two together. “Honey I know we are going to be best friends”. Tyler puts his number in Kaitlyn's contacts. “Just text me anytime okay”? “Th-thank you Tyler”. “You're so welcome” he says hugging her tightly.

They have to leave for dan and phils panel now. A chair is brought on stage so kaitlyn can sit beside them. “So” the interviewer asks. “What is it like living with these two”? “Well” kaitlyn says. “They really helped me a lot they took me in when I was kicked out on the streets by my parents and well they are the greatest guys ever”. “I love Danny and philly so much”. The entire crowd goes “awww”. Kaitlyn blushed. “Y-yeah they taught me how to play video games and we watch anime together”. “Danny calls me little bear and philly calls me little lion cub. Dan pulls his microphone close to him. “Also no one else is allowed to call her by those names okay I mean this seriously guys”. The entire crowd says “yes dan”. “Good” he says back. 

After vidcon dan and phil decide to take kaitlyn to Disneyland and universal studios. Kaitlyn has a ton of fun at Disneyland as they snap selfies together all over the park. When they get to universal they buy her a butterbear and kaitlyn tells them how much she loves Harry Potter. While they are in la dan decides to drive kaitlyn to a filming place that he's always wanted to visit. They stop the taxi in front of a large church. Kaitlyn gasps. “No way” she whispers. “Seriously” phil says with a chuckle. “We have got to get pictures here” phil says. “So this is why you told me to wear a my chemical romance shirt” kaitlyn says. “Yup” dan says feeling happy that kaitlyn looks so excited to be here. “Welcome to the church where Helena was filmed”. They snap a selfie of the three of them and now it's time to head back to England.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaitlyn wakes up extra early one morning and she decides to make some breakfast. She goes to the kitchen and gets out dan's cereal. She makes herself a bowel dan a bowl and phil a bowl. She takes her cereal to the living and sits on the couch to watch tv. 

About 2 hours later  
Dan and phil wake up and stumble out of their bedrooms. “You made breakfast for yourself” dan asks kaitlyn. “Yeah”. “Why does she get to eat some of your cereal dan and I don't” phil asks. “She's our little bear I have to make an exception”. They head into the kitchen and kaitlyn hears a “oh no”! “What's wrong” she asks. “Did you make more bowls of cereal” phil asks her softly. Kaitlyn gasps. “I forgot I made you guys cereal I'm sorry”. Tears come to her eyes. “Hey it's okay” dan says hugging her. “We can buy more” phil says. “Well let's get ready then and go to the store” dan says.

Kaitlyn gets on a pair of blue jeans white high top converse and the pixel people dan and phil shirt. She grabs her phone and she goes to head out with dan and phil.

They reach the grocery store and dan pulls out a to get list. “We need more stuff besides cereal” he says. “So this will be an outing well spent”. “I'll go a few isles over and get the cereal” kaitlyn says. “Okay” dan says. “Be safe little lion” phil says as kaitlyn speeds off to the cereal aisle. She browses the aisle searching for the right cereal. She spots it on a shelf and she stands on tip toe to reach the box. 

Kaitlyn hears a squeal and she spins on her heel to see two girls a few years older than her. “Hi” kaitlyn says shyly. “You're kaitlyn right as in kaitlyn who lives with dan and phil”? She nods a bit wary. “Oh that's so cool”! “You know we have a gift out in our car that we wanted to mail to you but since you're here why don't we give it to you”? “O-okay but I need to tell dan and phil first”. “No that's okay it'll only take a minute”. Kaitlyn nods blindly trusting these two.

“So what are your names” kaitlyn asks as they walk to the car. “My name is Annabelle and I'm Mary Kate”. They reach a small blue car and Annabelle opens the trunk. “Do you mind giving me a hand” she asks kaitlyn. “Okay” kaitlyn says. She walks over to the back and when she bends over she feels a push on her back shoving her inside the trunk and the trunk door slams shut over her. Kaitlyn begins to panic and she tries to calm her fast heart rate and her breathing. Someone opens the armrest from the backseat and kaitlyn blinks as light enters the trunk. “Hi” Annabelle says giggling. “Wh-what do you want” kaitlyn asks starting to tremble and shake. “We want to meet dan and phil”. “They were with me today at the store you could have met them then”. Annabelle's face pales. “Wait they were with you”? She nods. “Oh my god mary Kate we screwed up”! “We can still go through with this” she says. “Alright” Annabelle says shutting the arm rest and kaitlyn is in blackness again. 

She pulls her phone from her pocket and turns it on and the screen lights up with messages,

we've finished and we've gotten the other items meet us at checkout little lion.   
The next message is from a few minutes later. Little bear where are you?   
Little lion you're worrying us  
Little bear please answer 

Tears come to her eyes as she types a message back. Danny philly two crazy fans kidnapped me I'm scared they said they took me so they could meet you two.   
WHAT?! Little bear are you okay?  
I'm in the back of a trunk I'm so scared  
Little lion we will find you keep your phone on we'll use the gps and call the police

The car comes to stop and kaitlyn jams the phone back into her pocket. The trunk opens and kaitlyn is pulled out and the two girls push her inside a small apartment. Kaitlyn nervously sits on the couch shaking. “So we have questions” Mary kate says. “So what's it like living with dan and phil”? “N-nice they took me in and they are really g-great”. “Are they dating” Annabelle asks. “No ew of course not”. “Well we need you out till we find a way to contact dan and phil”. Annabelle shoves a rag over Kaitlyn's mouth. No!

Suddenly a siren blares outside. There's pounding on the door and Annabelle and Mary Kate shove kaitlyn into the coat closet before they open the door. “Can we help you officers” Annabelle asks. “Yes it seems that two men called us to tell us that a girl they took in was kidnapped and it seemed the gps sent us here”. “Oh no we wouldn't do that”. I need to get help I can't even move my arms! 

“Well we still have to do a search just in case”. They push back the girls showing them the warrant they have with them. They search the house till one officer notices the coat closet. “Wait you can't go in there” Annabelle says. “And why not” the officer asks. “It's just coats in there”. “Girl I can arrest you for this a warrant overrides anything you say”. Annabelle hangs her head. “Fine” she says moving away from the door. The door opens and the officer yells for the other officers to get in there. Kaitlyn feels herself being picked up. “Call those two boys tell them we found her and that we are taking her to the hospital and we are arresting the two that kidnapped her as she's been drugged with what appears to be chloroform”.

Kaitlyn blurily sees an ambulance as the office carries her towards it. They open the back and kaitlyn is placed on the stretcher. A nurse starts her vitals. “It's okay dear” she says. “The hospital will take good care of you and your guardians will be there soon”. She places a warm blanket over her to help with shock. “Just try to sleep off the chloroform dear”. Kaitlyn sighs and lays back letting sleep overtake her. 

Kaitlyn wakes up as she feels a jolt to the stretcher. “Sorry honey we're at the hospital” the nurse says. Kaitlyn looks down to see an iv in her arm. “You'll be okay this is just in case we need to draw blood or give you some fluids”. Kaitlyn nods. “D-do you k-know if dan or phil are here”? “Oh sweetie I don't but I'll stay with you till we see them”. “Thank you” she whispers.

The stretcher is wheeled in through the ambulance entrance. The smell of the hospital makes kaitlyn a bit sick as she's still a bit nauseous from the chloroform. She's wheeled into a room and wobbly she is helped onto a hospital bed and the nurse gets her a warm blanket. Another nurse brings in a iv bag of fluids and connects Kaitlyn's iv to it. “There's two men outside for you” the nurse says. “Can they come in we have to ask patients before we can allow visitors”. Kaitlyn nods. “Y-yes”. 

Both nurses leave and kaitlyn hears loud running footsteps heading towards her room. Dan and phil run in. “Oh little lion” phil says. “Please tell me you're okay little bear” dan says. “I-I need a hug” she whispers. Dan and phil stand on opposite sides of the bed and hug her from both sides. “They didn't do anything to you did they” dan asks. She shook her head. “They j-just drugged me with chloroform”. “We promise we won't let anything like this happen again” phil says. “Promise” she says her eyes filled with tears. “Of course”. They pull up the side rails of the bed. “Can we lay beside you” phil says softly. She nods. (It's a big bed) Dan gets on one side of kaitlyn and phil gets on the other. Kaitlyn snuggles into her guardians. “I love you guys” kaitlyn says. “And we love you” dan and phil say together.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaitlyn sits on the couch one morning playing Mario kart when suddenly there's a knock on the front door. “I'll get it” she yells to dan and phil. She hurried down the flights of stairs and opens the door. Outside the door stands a couple and at the sight of them kaitlyn freezes. 

“Oh kaitlyn thank goodness we found you you're free from those two men now come home with us”. Kaitlyn slams the door in their faces and lets out an ear piercing scream as she runs back upstairs. She runs to dans room and jumps on his bed and throws his big furry grey blanket over herself. 

“Little bear”! “Little lion”! Dan and phil rush in the room. “What's wrong” they ask in a panic. “Th-they're here” she sobs. “Who's here” phil asks gently. “M-my former parents are at the front door don't let them take me”! Dan and phil’s eyes darken. “We won't allow that to happen kaitlyn” they say as they head to the front door. 

Kaitlyn hears them open the front door and she hears the woman she called mother scream “where is she where is my daughter”?! “Excuse me” kaitlyn hears dan say sassily. “The only girl who lives here is our daughter who the courthouse gave us joint custody over after we took her in and I believe you two were sent to jail if I'm not mistaken”? “We were bailed out by some family and we decided to change our ways and make it up to our daughter”. Dan and phil snort. “Yeah like we believe that or that we'd ever let that happen after how you two treated her”. “You know we could get a restraining order right” phil says. 

Kaitlyn still wrapped in dans blanket heads to the living room so she can hear them better. She freezes as she hears the man she called father yell at dan and phil. “We have rights you know you can't keep us from seeing our daughter”. “She doesn't want to see you” phil says. “Oh yeah how do you know that” the man barks back at them. “She literally screamed running back to our apartment and she hid under my blanket on my bed” dan says. “She always was a brat” the woman sniffed disgustedly. Dan and phil frown as they can tell this couple doesn't love kaitlyn at all. “Well we can always call the police to see if you two are even allowed to be here” phil says his arms crossed as he and dan are getting fed up with these two. “N-no that's alright” the woman says. “S-sorry to bother you” the man says as they turn on their heels and run down the steps and back into the dirty atmosphere of London.

Dan and phil hurry back up the stairs to find kaitlyn curled up like a burrito shaking on the couch tears still dripping down her cheeks. “You're safe now little lion” phil says. “They won't come back here anymore little bear”. Kaitlyn unwraps herself from the blanket and she stands and hugs them. “You're my family” she says tears in her eyes. “You are the two who are my real guardians”. “It's not right to call you my dads so I call you Danny and philly”. “Hey you can call us whatever you like” dan says ruffling her hair. “Yeah you can call me anything” phil says. “Like phil or philly or dad if you want or philosaur or amazingphil if you recalled wanted to”. “Really phil you went too far” dan says. “Oh sorry” phil says sheepishly rubbing his neck as his face turns a light shade of pink. Kaitlyn giggles. When it came to these two she knew they would go to any length to let her know they loved her.


End file.
